Family life
by livinggloudeer08
Summary: Collection of one-shots of the daily drama of being an Adams-Foster! Will contain all characters.
1. Chapter 1

This is family

Chapter 1

 **A/N: So I know I already have a story going on, but I wanted to do a one shot collection and this is it. (The people following my other story don't worry I won't abandon it!) A few of these will be slightly AU. Some of these will be written in a certain person's POV and others will be General POV.**

 **Also I like the idea of Callie calling Lena and Stef mama/mom so I am gonna do that in this story for my own sake. So sorry if you don't like that.**

xxx

 **Prompt: (slightly AU) Callie walks in on Monte and Lena kissing for the second time.**

Callie's P.O.V

"Callie? Timothy, my teacher said as I dozed off a little bit in class. "Do you have something better to do than being in my class?"

Obviously I knew it was a rhetorical question. But, I was stressed and had a rough night last night. Moms fought for a good two hours last night, Mariana was texting all night so I didn't get much sleep and then this morning I got my math test back, and even though I studied for it. I still got a C.

"Yes, I actually do have a lot of better things to do" I sassed back, this was very out of character for me. Which was also a lie because without a car I can't get to girls united to hang out with the girls there. And they were also in school.

"We'll then you can leave my class and make your way to Vice principal Adams-Fosters office."

I threw my stuff into my backpack and flung it over my shoulder. Rolling my eyes while I was at it. I can't believe Timothy just kicked me out of the class. It was the last period of the day. I wasn't even doing anything wrong. Just because I was a little bit distracted and said one sassy thing. It doesn't help that my mom is the vice principal. She has the power to give me detention and ground me.

I walked into the office and was met by the secretary.

"I am suppose to talk to Vice principal Adams-Foster" I bellowed, throwing my 'discipline slip' down on the counter.

"She is in there with Principal Porter writing grants, you can go right in I am sure."

I gave her a small smile. Because the door was opened just a crack I decided just to walk in, but what I saw was horrifying.

Once I was freed from confusion, I began to speak.

"Mama?" I said in shock.

Lena P.O.V

I was sitting on my office couch with Monte just discussing grants, and the best way to write the proposals.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Umm yeah" I lied not wanting to say too much because last time that happen we ended up kissing.

"I haven't known you long, but long enough to know when you're lying."

"It's really nothing, it just Stef and I have been fighting and the kids started to notice. They are all starting to act out." I confessed

"Oh I am sorry you're so stressed."

"Not your fault" I looked down at my hands.

Monte starting going on this long speech. But, I spaced out. I then looked back up at her. Her eyes meet mine and just like that we kissed. I knew it was inappropriate. First of all, we were at work and in the middle of the day. She was also my boss. But, the most inappropriate part of it was that I was married to a woman I loved. I regretted it even more when a voice came from the doorway.

Callie's P.O.V

I immediately stomped out of there. Anger filling my buddy.

"Callie!" Mama called after me.

No response

"Honey please listen to me, I am sorry!"

"No! You don't get to be sorry! You're ruining everything!" I yelled, looking back and then kept walking.

"Callie I understand you're angry, but you can't talk to me that way. I made a mistake."

I could feel the anger bubbling in me. I couldn't decided whether I was more mad at my mom or at Monte.

The sand hit the back of my calf as I huffed across the beach not really knowing where I was going.

My mom finally caught up to me.

"Please stop walking and let's talk!"

There was unshed tears in my eyes, but the anger is my body was still overtaking me.

I finally decided to talk.I have been with the my family long enough to know that it won't be over until I talked about it.

"I can't believe you did that." I stated coldly.

"I am sorry, I don't know what else to say. And I think right now you are forgetting that I am your mother and you still have to respect me."

"You really gonna talk to me about respect? Were you respecting mom when you kissed another woman? Were you respecting your kids when you kissed another woman that wasn't their mom? Were you respecting your job when you kissed your boss? No you weren't!"

"Please Callie stop yelling." Mama begged

I took a deep, shaky breath realizing that even if I have all this anger in me right now yelling wasn't gonna help.

"I am scared" I admitted the unshed tears escaping.

Lena tried to hug me, but I immediately resisted.

"Don't please." I raised my voice a little moving back a little with my hands up.

"Okay I won't touch you, but please tell me why you are scared?"

I looked down and mama bent down trying to meet my gaze. "Please talk to me Callie" she said softly

"I just got a family after 6 years of not having one, and now after mom finds about this you guys are gonna get a divorced"

"I can't promise you that nothing is gonna happen between me and mom, but whatever happens you will still have a family."

"I am not adopted yet. If you guys divorce, I will be back in the system!"

"You trust me, right?" Mama asked and I nodded "well then you can trust me when I say that me and mom will not let you go back into the system." she continued putting her hands on my shoulder to emphasize it.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Mama reassured and pulling me into a hug as I sobbed.

"I still angry at you." I said through sniffles

"I know baby girl."

By this time we were sitting on the beach, me leaning against mama and just listening to the crash of the waves.

"Are you gonna tell mom?" I asked interrupting the silence.

"Yes I will-but please don't tell her until I do. I am not asking you to keep a secret because that would be wrong, but just don't tell her."

"I won't" I promised "Do you still love mom?" I asked hoping it wasn't too personal.

"I always will."

"Then why did you kiss Monte I don't get it!" I said angrily, but trying not to lose my temper

"I really don't know, honey."

"Okay" I said, because it seemed that Lena felt super guilty about it.

Lena's P.O.V

I sat there holding my eldest daughter. When I kissed Monte the first time, of course I felt guilty, because well she isn't my wife. But, this time I felt even more guilty because I finally realized how much this would affect my kids.

My thoughts were left to myself. I knew I should probably get back to my office and finish up my work for the day, but I am a mom first always. I probably should also talk to Monte about what happen.

"Callie do you wanna talk more? We have time all the other kids have after school activities."

"I don't wanna talk. I am just having a hard time understanding why." She responded

"I am sorry I can't really help you, because I don't really understand it either."

"That's okay I guess. I don't always understand how I feel either."

"Feelings are weird aren't they?" I said looking at Callie.

"Yes they are."

We sat for another five minutes.

"Wanna go back?" I asked

Callie nodded and I began standing up, Callie following.

"Wait why were you going to my office in the middle of class anyways" I questioned realizing I haven't asked that yet.

Callie let out a nervous giggle. "Is that really that important in the grand scheme of things?"

"You are always important."

"Well I kind of smarted off in class, but there is a discipline slip on the floor outside your office if you really wanna know the details."

"Callie.." I said softly but sternly looking at her.

"Sorry" she said sort of unsure and shrugging her shoulders.

"We can pretend that this didn't happen for this once, but never again."

"Okay mama" Callie said, and I wrapped my arms around her and we walked back.

I know Callie doesn't completely forgive me, but hopefully she doesn't stay angry about it for long.

"I love you Callie." I said as we approached the school.

"I love you to" Callie finished.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review and give suggestions.**

 **If you have any prompts that you wanna see please tell me! Thes one shot is just gonna be random ones about the Adams-Fosters life's.**

 **Just a side note I definitely don't ship Monte and Lena. Stef and Lena all the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

Family life 

**Prompt:Jude and Connor fight, then make up. Stef and Lena talk to Jude about it.**

"Connor I don't understand why you couldn't just leave it alone!" Jude screamed, as he slammed the door of his house.

"I wasn't gonna sit back and let those guys call us names!" Connor screamed back

"Believe it or not we are gonna be called those things the rest of our lives, you need to learn to live with it!"

Stef heard the fighting and peeked her heads into the living room where the boys were.

"Hey boys are you okay?" She asked

"Actually Mrs-" Connor began

"Mom we are fine. Why are you home from work so early?" Jude interrupted, and shot his boyfriend a glare.

"I got done early, I was just about to head to the store." Stef seemed unsure that Jude was telling the truth, but hoped he would eventually tell the truth.

"Okay have fun!" Jude said with a fake smile plastered on his face.

Stef grabbed her purse and made her way out the door. Jude waited for the door to shut and then looked back at Connor.

"I was just gonna tell your mom what happen. No need to lie to her, she'll understand."

"Would you go and tell your dad that someone called us fags?" Jude yelled, even though he knew that it was completely different.

Connor let out a sarcastic laugh. "Come on Jude that is so different. Don't be stupid!"

"Yes I know it's different. But, I can't tell my moms they will get all overprotective."

"But, they would support you."

"That's besides the point Connor and you know that!"

"Fine then Jude what's the real point of this fight?"

"Do I seriously have to explain it to you? You made it worse with Kayson because now he knows it bothers us! And starting tomorrow you have two weeks detention after school for fighting with him so we can't hang out after school for two weeks!"

"I am sorry Jude it's important to me that people are nice to us, well especially you!"

"Why is this so important to you? I can defend myself!"

"Damnit Jude! Because I really like you, and I rather him hurt than you!"

Jude was taken back by this comment. "I-I like you a lot too, I know we are young, but I think I love you."

"I think I love you to."

"So can we stop fighting?"

"Of course" Jude finished

"I am sorry for calling you stupid, I didn't mean it" Connor apologized

"It's okay, I am sorry for yelling" Jude said, then making his way over to kiss his boyfriend.

They finished their kiss. Then decided to do their homework like they originally were gonna do.

xxx

Later that night Jude was sitting in the living trying to finish his homework that he didn't finish that afternoon.

"Hey baby I thought you and Connor finished your homework?" Lena asked sitting down on the couch.

"We didn't finish."

"They got distracted by some cat video on the Internet." Stef interrupted, sitting next to her wife on the armrest of the chair.

"Yeah mom caught us when she got back from the store." Jude confessed looking up from his worksheet.

"So were you and Connor fighting today" Stef asked after a few moments.

"No umm just talking" Jude lied

"That was a mighty loud conversation then"

"It kind of was a fight I guess" Jude admitted

"About?" Lena finally asked.

Jude looked away, pretending to be involved deeply into his homework.

"Jude?" Lena questioned

"Mama?" Jude mocked

"I am serious."

"Fine..these boys called us something's and Connor brought it on himself to finish it."

"That's why Connor punched that boy? Who was it exactly?"

Lena heard about a fight that Connor was involved in, but didn't know the details of it nor did she think Jude was involved. Monte was the one who punished him.

"Mama I can't tell you that."

"You know I could easily find out. And why can't you tell us?"

"Because you're my mom, but you're also my vice principal. Map telling you would make me a snitch."

"Haven't that boys already been punished so telling on them wouldn't make a difference?" Stef questioned, looking at both Lena and Jude.

"No, I convinced Connor to lie to Monte saying he did it for a different reasons, for the boys wouldn't get in trouble for bullying."

"Jude" Lene said, with a sigh "please just tell me who it was and what they said. It won't make you a snitch, I promise."

Jude awkwardly looked down at his hands.

"Please Jude, we want to know." Stef explained, sitting over by her son, Lena following.

"It was Kayson Olander, who Connor punched, but Aiden Ramos was involved."

"Okay and what did they say?" Stef asked

"Umm they called us faggots and told me that Connor was a lot cooler before she met me."

The moms looked at each other with hurt in their eyes.

"You know that's not true right?" Lena noted

"I guess"

Stef wrapped her arms around Jude and he leaned into her.

"I don't want you to ever think that is true."

"I know mom"

"And Jude I won't say anything to Monte because you told me this as your mom, not your vice principal, but I think you should tell her the truth"

"Okay mama I'll think about it"

"I love you so much and how strong you are is amazing" Lena said, kissing her son on top of the head.

"I agree with mama" Stef agreed hugging her son tighter.

"I love you to moms"

The moms enjoyed the moment for a little while.

"Okay now finish your homework" Stef finished roughing her son's hair and releasing him from her embrace.

"I will and umm thanks moms."

"For what Jude?" Lena wondered

"For being supportive"

The moms smiled "your welcome Jude"

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter(:**

 **Any prompt ideas leave in the reviews.**

 **Also any suggestions (both good and bad) are welcome.**


End file.
